


In time

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: What if when best friends Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall went into the woods to look for the body, Stiles got bitten by Peter, rather than Scott?How would that change the events and relationships?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	In time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how this will go, would appreciate thoughts on this first chapter.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another story where both Stiles and Scott gets bitten, but Stiles tries to hide it? Thought's on that? Would anyone wants to read that.

Stiles buzzes as he walks through the woods with his best friend, Scott McCall. Stiles had been totally legally listening into his dad's call, and had found out that every officer of the Beacon department, as well as the state police, were being brought to the woods as the body of a young girl was found. But only half of the girl’s body. So Stiles had wanted to check it out, and of course he was dragging Scott into it. His friend usually bitched about nothing ever happening in that town, so Stiles decided to do his part as Scott's best friend, and give him something to do. Not that he was the reason for the body of course, but he and Scott could totally go looking for it. 

“You know, I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow” Scott whines as he reluctantly walks besides his best friend. 

“Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort!” Stiles scoffs as he kicks a leaf. He knew there wasn't any point in he or Scott even trying at lacrosse, he just needed Scott to see that there wasn't any point. 

“No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm playing first line” Scott states quietly as he follows behind Stiles. He just wanted his friend to see that he could do it this year.

“Hey, that's spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one” Stiles quips as he loosely grips the flashlight, sounding as sarcastic as usual. As much as Scott wanted to be annoyed or upset at Stiles for his lack of faith in him, Scott couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile. 

“Just asking out of curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?” Scott asks, sounding curious as he continues to follow Stiles' lead. Stiles pauses for a second, shaking his head before he continues to walk. 

“Huh... I didn't even think about that” Stiles states with a small shrug. Scott smiles from his spot behind the flannel clad teen. 

“And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?” Scott asks as he shoves his cold hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. 

“Also, something I didn't think about”. Stiles tries to come across as casual as he walks up a small hill. Scott continues to smile. 

“It's comforting to know that you planned this up with your usual attention to details” Scott states, trying to sound as sarcastic as Stiles, but failing due to his sudden panting.

“I know” Stiles smiles as he continues to climb the hill. 

“Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?” Scott barley breaths as he grabs his inhaler from his pocket. Stiles ignores him as he looks around, freezing and falling flat to the ground when he sees the shines from other torches up ahead of him. When Scott realizes what was happening, he does the same thing, and dives belly first for the ground. 

When he thinks it's safe, Stiles gets up and makes a bee line for a tree. 

“Stiles!” Scott shouts, using his inhaler quickly before getting up and running after his friend. 

“Stiles! Wait up!” Scott shouts again, looking around as he loses sight of his friend. Sighing, he rushes forward, zigzagging through trees as he tries to not trip over dug up roots and hidden rocks. He goes to shout his friends name again, and instead yelps when he nearly runs into an officer and his dog. The dog barks at him, while the officer was shouting at him to not move. Scott frowns as he looks around, wondering where Stiles had run off to. 

As he continues to try and spot Stiles, the familiar voice of the sheriff has the asthmatic freezing. 

“Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to my little delinquent” The sheriff states, nodding to the officer to head off. 

“Hey Mr. Stilinski, how you're doing?” Scott questions with a small smile. The sheriff raises a single eyebrow as he stares at the boy who had never called him 'Mr. Stilinski' in his life.

“So, you and my son listening in on my phone calls?” the sheriff questions as he crosses his arms.

“No no, not at all” Scott denies as he shakes his head. 

“So where is your partner in crime? The one who usually gets you into trouble?” The sheriff questions. Hidden behind a tree not far from Scott, his dad and the officers, Stiles scoffs quietly. He'd never get Scott into trouble. 

"Stiles? Stiles is at home. Resting up for tomorrow of course. Me, I was, too energetic and excited for tomorrow, thought I'd go for a walk in the woods” Scott states with a nod. Stiles owed him one. 

“Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to one of the police cars, and we're gonna talk about taking responsibility of one’s self, and not walking in the woods at night by yourself” The sheriff states as he yanks the teen by his neck.

Hidden behind the tree, Stiles chuckles. It was nice not be in the firing line of his father for once. Shaking his head, he walks back through the trees, he starts to get this eerie feeling. The woods were a bit too quiet for his liking, which usually meant that a predator was around, and he had this bad feeling that he was being watched. Shaking his head, he continues his walk, pausing when he thought he heard the sound of rustling leaves. 

Looking forward, his eyes widen at the sight of several stags suddenly stampeding towards him. Scrambling back, Stiles dives behind a tree, flinching every time one of the stags got a bit too close to him. 

Once Stiles realizes that the world around him was quiet once again, he sighs, allowing himself to breath before standing up. Reaching for his neck, he goes to play with his necklace, something he did when he was nervous. He almost cries when he realizes that his necklace wasn't in its rightful place hanging around his neck. Tearing up, he looks around the leaf litter, desperately trying to find it. 

As he walks around, he stumbles around the half of the body he and Scott had originally been trying to find. It was the upper half fyi. 

Staring at the poor girl, Stiles starts to shake. Feeling the urge to vomit, he fumbles backwards before quickly turning around and running off. He attempts to avoid anything that could trip him up, but fails as he accidently trips over a fallen branch, landing in the path of a large, mutant looking wolf. Freezing, Stiles yelps in fright when the wolf jumps at him, screaming in pain when it bites into his side. 

Somehow shaking it off, Stiles quickly gets up and runs away from the wolf, running out into the road and into the path of an oncoming car. The car swerves, avoiding hitting Stiles, but the driver never stops to check on the teen, and instead drives off. 

Watching the car drive off, stiles lifts up his flannel, flinching at the sight of the large bite mark in his side. Carefully dropping his shirt, Stiles sniffs. He didn’t care about the bite right now, and he couldn’t focus on the wolf like creature. He just wanted his necklace back.

As he shakes his head and makes the painful journey for his beloved jeep, the sound of a deep, rumbling howl makes him shiver.


End file.
